gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Edge of Glory
Edge Of Glory is a song originally sung by Lady Gaga. It is featured in Nationals and released on Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. The Troubletones perform this at Nationals. Quinn and Tina join the Troubletones for their performance. It is the opening number for the New Directions 2012 Nationals setlist and the first song in the episode Nationals. Lyrics Santana (With The Troubletones harmonizing): There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby I got a reason that you're Who should take me home tonight Mercedes (With The Troubletones harmonizing): I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Right on the limb is where we know We both belong tonight Quinn (The Troubletones): It's hard to feel the rush (feel the rush) Tina (The Troubletones): To brush the dangerous (dangerous) Quinn (The Troubletones): I'm gonna run right to, (run right to) Tina (The Troubletones): To the edge with you (edge with you) Quinn and Tina with the Troubletones: Where we can both fall far in love Santana and Mercedes with the Troubletones: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge The edge, the edge, the edge The edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you, Mercedes and Santana: Oh!! Oh-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah-oh! On the e-edge with you Santana (With The Troubletones harmonizing): Another shot before we kiss the other side Mercedes (With The Troubletones harmonizing): Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Santana (With The Troubletones harmonizing): I'm on the edge of something final We call life tonight, (Tina: Alright, alright) Mercedes (With The Troubletones harmonizing): Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames Santana (With The Troubletones harmonizing): Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Mercedes (Tina): It isn't hell if everybody knows my name Tonight (Alright, alright) Quinn (Mercedes): It's hard to feel the rush (Feel the rush) Tina (Mercedes): To brush the dangerous (Dangerous) Quinn: I'm gonna run right to, Tina: To the edge with you Quinn and Tina: Where we can both fall far in love Santana and Mercedes with the Troubletones: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge The edge, the edge, the edge The edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you Mercedes (With The Troubletones harmonizing): Oh Whoaa Hey Hey Hey! Oh-Oh Oh Whoaa Santana with The Troubletones (Mercedes): I'm on the edge of glory (edge of glory) And I'm hanging on a moment of truth (I'm hanging on a moment of truth) Out on the edge of glory (Yeah) And I'm hanging on a moment with you (hanging on a moment of truth) I'm on the edge, the edge The edge, the edge, the edge The edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you Tina and Quinn with the Troubletones: With you, with you, with you, with you Mercedes: Yeah! Santana with the Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you Tina and Quinn with the Troubletones: With you, with you, with you, with you Mercedes: Yeah yeah! Santana with the Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you Tina and Quinn with the Troubletones: With you, with you, with you, with you Santana with the Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you Tina and Quinn with the Troubletones: With you, with you, with you, with you Santana with the Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you Gallery Edge of Glory2.JPG 3_1.jpg Trivia *This is the first Troubletones number where singers not in the Troubletones have performed with them. *This is the third Lady Gaga song performed by New Directions, in which Tina and Mercedes have solos. The first two were Bad Romance and Born This Way. *It's the first time that Tina and Mercedes have solos in a Lady Gaga song without Kurt also having a solo. * Tina and Quinn join the Troubletones for this performance because Mercedes got food poisoning. * Tina and Quinn were supposed to sing Mercedes' parts but she recovered from food poisoning. * This is the first The Troubletones' number where Brittany hasn't sung. * This is the third competition of The Troubletones that Santana & Brittany and Sugar & Mercedes dance together. The first was in the Sectionals, where they sang Survivor/I Will Survive. The second, Regionals in Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You). Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones